Everything Felt Right
by Sammers B
Summary: One shot request. From my quizilla.


"Nathan! Give it back!" Rayna, a 16 year old girl, chased her older twin brother during the commercial of her favorite show, Phineas and Ferb. He wanted to change it to basketball, but she wasn't losing without a fight.

"Come on sis, I can't watch some little kids show, I am 16, so are you. Grow up." She quietly gasped at what he had said and stopped all attempts at retrieving the remote. That was the last thing her dad had said to her before he left. She had always been close to him, so when he left he told her to grow up, she was old enough to be alone. She turned and stalked to the room she and Nathan shared.

Nathan followed after her, realizing his mistake. He knocked quietly on the door to their room. "I didn't mean it like that. Come on, I'll even sing along to the songs with you. Rayna?" He slowly opened the door, only to be tackled by his sobbing twin sister. She was hugging him around his waist, sobbing into his chest. He felt awful for saying that. He knew how bad her father had hurt her when he told her that when she as four.

He lifted her slowly, and laid her on her bed. He crawled in next to her while she sobbed, letting it all out for the first time in three years. "Shh, I know. I'm so sorry. Hey, let's go visit mom at work." Rayna loved her mother to death. She stopped sobbing in Nathan's chest and looked at his face. He saw her red, puffy eyes and wanted to smack himself. Rayna nodded slowly and let go off his waist. She walked to her bathroom and began to wash her face. While she was doing that, Nathan was getting a different shirt. Rayna emerged from the bath room and they left their apartment together.

They arrived at her mothers work in no time. It was only three blocks away from their home. Rayna knew that her mom worked in a big place, but had never entered it. Nathan, who had been in Rocque Records before, led the way. He waved to the receptionist and walked until they arrived at an elevator.

"Mom's always on the third floor, go on up, I need to talk to someone." Rayna nodded, but didn't like going alone. She went all the way to the third floor, and just like Nathan had promised, her mother was there, sitting behind a desk much like the receptionists. She walked up to it and smiled at her mother, who jumped from her seat and hugged her.

"Rayna! My dear, you aren't here alone are you?" Rayna shook her head.

"No mother, Nathan is talking with someone and will be up soon. I love this place, it amazing." Her mother just smiled. Her daughter loved anything she did.

Suddenly there was screaming from down the hall. Her mother sighed, knowing it was her boss. She walked to the room the screams were coming from, which was, of course, the recording studio. Rayna followed behind her mother silently. She was scared of the man who was screaming, he reminded her of her father. Her mother yanked opened the door and all the yelling stopped.

"Ah, Rosalinda, so nice to see you. To what do I owe this visit?" A large man was questioning her mother. All her mother did was pull Rayna in front of her.

"My daughter is here, Gustavo, please try to refrain from screaming too much. Rayna, this is my Boss, Gustavo Rocque, his assistant Kelly, and his latest bunch of 'dogs' Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos." Rayna waved at each of them, her gazing lingering on Carlos.

"Very well, dogs, you get the rest of the day off. We are getting nowhere on this song. Go make friends. Rosalinda, please, get back to work!" He shouted the last part and Rayna visibly flinched. Tears made their way to her eyes and she rushed from the room, going to hide under her mom's desk. She heard footsteps, but wasn't willing to get out. She had done this for as long as she could remember. When her dad was around, he yelled a lot. It was mostly towards her, because he wanted only boys. Having Gustavo scream in her face brought back horrible flashbacks.

"Hey, Rayna, are you alright?" Rayna peeked out and saw Carlos there, with Logan Kendall and James behind him. She nodded slowly, getting up from her hiding spot. Her phone suddenly began going off in her pocket, making her jump into Carlos, who grabbed her. She pulled her phone out, and attempted to escape Carlos' grasp but he merely held on tighter, making her blush.

She snuggled in closer, knowing she wouldn't be freed anytime soon, and checked her messages. It was from her best friend Arielle.

'_Yo! Where you at? Wanna hang?' _She giggled at her friends text and replied quickly.

'**I'm at my mom's work; I'll let her know I'm leaving. Where do you want to meet? Can I bring some peeps?' **

Arielle's reply was almost instant. _'Sure, are they guys? Are they hot? How about at your place, we can just chill.'_

She looked up Carlos' face, at just the right moment. He was looking at her. They locked eyes for a moment, and didn't try to look away. "Um, wanna hang out with me and my best friend? Since you four have the day off." He nodded, but still didn't look away. He began to lean forward, his lips getting closer to hers, when her phone went off again. Its buzzing shook them from their trance. Rayna looked at the message, from Nathan this time.

'_Sis? When do you want to leave? I'm out front, text me back.'_

She texted Arielle first; **'Yes, Ari, they are boys, and yes, they are good looking. I'll be there in five minutes.'**

Then she texted Nathan; **'We can leave now. Ari and I are hanging out in five minutes, at our place. And you are going to have to 'supervise', because guys are going to be hanging out with us.'**

Rayna and the boys said goodbye to Rosalinda and headed to the front of Rocque Records. Rayna introduced the guys to Nathan, and they made their way home. Nathan continuously gave the evil eye to Carlos, who had his arm draped around Rayna's shoulders, but she didn't mind, she liked Carlos. When their building was in view she saw Arielle with another person, a girl who looked about their age.

"Rayna, this is Sam, she's my next door neighbor and I figured if you could bring friends so could I!" Rayna shook Sam's hand and introduced the guys. She noticed Sam kept glancing at Kendall and Ari openly stared at James. She merely chuckled and opened the door, leading the way. Nathan was in back grumbling.

"Rayna, I'm leaving, going to the skate park with Xander and Ares, I'll be home soon." She frowned, she was hoping that everyone would be friends. She felt Carlos squeeze her shoulder and put a smile back on her face.

She opened the door to the apartment and went straight to the living room. Phineas and Ferb was on! Sam gasped at the show and followed Rayna's actions. She was at the back of the group, and when she reached the couch there was nowhere to sit. She pouted, but Kendall patted his lap, causing Sam to blush. Rayna chuckled again and rested her head on Carlos' shoulder. He laid his head on hers and wrapped an arm around her waist.


End file.
